Memory Recall
by bloody-Ookami
Summary: Naruto and sakura were assigned to extract a forbidden scroll in mist, what will be the outcome of this when sakura is slowly dissapearing? Back in time fic RnR!


_Quote of Chapter _

_What you see, is not the same thing as what it ment to be. So if you just see and judge, you'll miss out on everything that couldve happened if you took the chance. -Lady Hope_

_Disclaimer: I dont own naruto. But if I did I would revive Itachi Uchiha, and kick sasuke's ass!_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_"Were almost there sakura, hold on,dattebayo!"_

_A kunai whizzed through the air, and nearly missed the edge of his mask. It took him almost all his strength to continue speeding through Rain's forest, rain nin is decreasing the short distance between them._

_His comrade lies limply in his arms, with cuts and serious wounds surrrounding her front, he would just have to cross the border between rain and moon to be safe. So close, yet so far._

_Then suddenly, there was a huge gap in front of him. A gap just as deep as he fallen into, back when mastering gamabunta. There was nothing on the map that said __**anything**__ about a big ass ditch. The wound on his thigh wouldnt withstand the monumental jump across it._

_The rain nin were catching up, this was not good._

_Not enough chakra to summon, but enough to cast enough stable clones. He did the nessesary handseals to preform the jutsu, and atleast 20 clones were seen in the area._

_"Make a bridge, four of you stay back and fight." he commanded them in a tired tone._

_A brief nod was shared between the clones._

_Each clone assigned to the gap, had ether latched onto hands or feet forming a human made ladder. The other four dissapeared into the abyss of the forest, not far along the path did they engage in battle._

_The clone at the end of the latter shouted "Done!" as naruto skidded across them to reach the other side._

_"Help the others until you are done with!" the real naruto replied getting a better grip on sakura._

_He heared a faint "Hai" before he sprinted once again in the direction of the border. His storage of chakra almost depleted, he still kept going for the sake of his comrade. He needed to reach moon in 4 hours, or sakuras condition would turn very serious._

_Before he reached the gates of moon, he felt her life force slowly draining into nothing. This alerted him, but before that he saw familliar silver cloaks surround them. His vision was starting to deteriorate, soon nothing was left except the bitter memory of the bleak sun._

_-------------------------------------------------_

"Naruto-san?"

My eyelids fluttered opened at the voice, The world was still a blur.

"Naruto-san, I am here to inform you of ms.Haruno's current condition."

I sat straight up, at the sound of her name, not caring if im not fully-awake. Fumbling on the hospital bed-sheets, I turned to the docter regaining my vision.

The docter had Blue hair with a semi silver hue, green eyes with a yellow tint. Behind her white attire was black ninja garb, and with her Moon headband tied around her neck.

"What about her condition?" I said seriously.

The docter breathed steadily, replying " Ms.Haruno seems to be in a comatose state, but is strangly fading into inexsistance, what happened before you came to moon this way?"

Fading..away..to Inexsistance? what? " W well, we were sent by tsunade to extract an suspicious scroll, that was said to cause numerous dissapearances. Some sent Back into the past.. some into the future... We tracked the scroll all the way to Rain country, and safely made under the gaurds noses into the main experimentaion chambers. We found the scroll, but for some reason only effected sakura by engulfing her with dark chakra, alike kyuubi's... but much calmer. Then the minute it set her free, an alarm set off then the rain nin were on our tail."

The doctor looked up, what naruto said confirmed the rumors going around moon. "Naruto san, if what you say is true, you must report to the Tsukikage immediantly for help on the matter."

"May I see Sakura first?" I said realizing what was happening.

The doctor looked at him cautiously, then sighed "You may if you wish."

---------------Inside her subconcious----------------

_She was in a garden, walls made of beautiful ivy, the pathways made of cobblestones, statues made of ivory, and doves flying over the peaceful air._

_The whole place was a maze, with too many path ways. The bad thing was.. she couldnt break through them.. not even jump over them._

_The only thing that was leading her was a soft humming tune, a voice of a child. Another a voice of a man, chuckling. _

_Soon she reached a river, and across it was the little girl and the father. Suddenly the humming and the soft laugh stopped, they turned to her with a smile and said. "Join us Sakura"_

_I had no time to resist as my body gracefully walked across the water toward the two._

_"We would like to discuss something of importance, sakura chan" the little girl said with a giggle._

_I unwillingly sat down on the soft patch of grass, between the girl and the father._

_Both of them had ice blue eyes of a wolf, the little girl had chocolate brown hair down to her back, and wore a yellow dress. The man had blonde spikey hair, with a black cape , black sweater and pants, also had a katana strapped to his back._

_When I thought I had the ability to speak I asked "Who are you?"_

_"I am Mikomi!" the girl answered excitedly._

_"I am Ryoku." the man said sheepishly, also smiling._

_I asked another question "Why am I here?"_

_"Your here because you awakend the scroll, that has been kept secret for thousands of years. Now you are to chose your fate." The man said calmly like nothing was wrong with what he said._

_I blinked and asked "Choose my fate?"_

_Suddenly the girl peeped in saying, " Past or future sakura chan!" she said with huge blue eyes._

_The man sighed before continuing, " You have the choice of either the past or future as your fate, Would you like to go back into the past to make things right, or in the future to see what may have become of your friends.?" he said pointing to two narrow passageways behind us. _

_My eyes widen at those words, Is this even real? But before I could answer I felt a familiar chakra..._

_"Sakura there you are!" _

_"Now how did she get through the barrier?" Ryoku said in amusement._

_"Inner?" I whispered._

_Inner came in with tattered clothing which were, light pink bandages surrrounding her front and legs, and black tube top and mini skirt. Her enormous pink hair reaching the ground and tied with crimson ribbons, also the mark of Moon on her forehead. I've never seen her so worried and mad at the same time!_

_"You coudnt believe how hard it was to find you!" she jumped over to me with anger evident in her emerald eyes._

_"Sakura chan is in T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" Mikomi said merrily, dancing around in circles with her frilly yellow dress._

_Inner shot a evil look at Ryoku and said, "Do you have the have the whole army of heaven out there? Because it sure seemed like it!" she said fisting his cape, racking him back and forth._

_"Ahaha, well you know.. It was ment to keep out fiery inners like you, and stuff." he said nervously scratching his head._

_She let go of his cape, and gripped on Sakuras silver belt, tugging her along to one of the paths._

_"Were are getting out of here sakura!" Inner sated taking her to a randomn path._

_"What? no wait inner-"_

_And they were gone._

_"Ryoku can I have pink hair like Inner chan?"_

_"..."_

_"I take that as a no then?"_

_"...hai mikomi"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Do you guys want me to continue? This is just an idea, so review! Critic's reviews are appreciated :3_

_Hope you liked it! _

_They are going back into the past, also you'll be seing alot of Ryoku and Mikomi._

_Flames are used to warm abandoned and neglected animals._

_-PastPresentFuture_


End file.
